The Fifth Founder
by slytherinchick25
Summary: After a dreadful summer at the Dursley's, Harry and Co return to Hogwarts for their 6th year. As new powers manifest themselves and history seems to rewrite itself, the distinction between friend and enemy gets blurred beyond recognition. Follow Harry as
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from any of the books belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me. Pity.**

_Thoughts, Letters and emphasised words_

Normal speech

**Prologue**

The five most powerful witches and wizards of the age stood outside of a large castle, set in extensive grounds in the Scottish mountains.

They painted a happy picture, each of them in a different coloured robe- purple, red, blue, green and yellow- and each with excited and happy expressions on their faces. They stood on the shore of a lake, a forest behind them, looking at the recently built Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They had worked constantly on the castle for the last five years and their hearts filled with pride at seeing it finished. Soon, children with magical ability would be housed in the castle and taught everything they needed to know about magic.

"Shall we?" the man in red, Godric Gryffindor, asked. The other four nodded and he led the way, the woman in purple, Mildred Merriway, next to him.

He pushed open the great oak doors into the castle. They then walked into the Great Hall and sat down. The man in green, Salazar Slytherin, clapped his hands and food appeared on their table. The woman in yellow, Helga Hufflepuff, just smiled at him whilst the woman in blue, Rowena Ravenclaw, said, "I told you that charm would work."

Helga just stuck her tongue out in reply, which caused the table to erupt in laughter.

**HPHPHP**

The students had arrived for another year of magical education. Godric sighed. He missed the peace and quiet. He paced his hand into the hand print in the stone on the wall. It glowed slightly before opening up to reveal a stone corridor.

Godric walked up this and emerged in his private study. He finally relaxed. It was blessedly silent. He sunk into the chair in front of his desk. Suddenly he sat up straight, and pulled a piece of parchment from his desk draw. Inking his quill, he wrote the following words:

_I, Godric Gryffindor, do hereby state that my descendants will, upon uttering 'I'm the heir of Gryffindor', gain my power and the knowledge of all previous descendants of my line in my chosen subjects- Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms- as well as the skills and abilities I possess._

_Godric Gryffindor_

Pulling the pin out of his cloak, Gryffindor pricked his finger and sealed the letter with blood. At the same time, in four similar rooms, four similar letters were sealed with a drop of the writer's blood. Magic decided that because of the joint oath only someone special could access these oaths- only someone with the blood of all five founders of Hogwarts.

**HPHPHP**

"I can see that you no longer respect my blood," Mildred stormed. "I have worked tirelessly alongside you for the last five years teaching these students and even longer in setting up the school, but I see it counts for nothing." She drew herself up dramatically and finished, "I will go now. You will never see me again." With that she swung around and stormed from the castle.

"Well, that was an over reaction," Salazar muttered once they had all recovered from the shock.

"Why?" Godric asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Well, I only asked her whether she really thought Divination was worth teaching." At the glances of the others he said, "It's not like it's a very reliable branch of magic- if it is at all."

"You know Mildred's mother was the first ever seer? And that she believes that the gift was passed onto her?" Rowena inquired. "And how important her mother was to her?"

At this, Salazar had the grace to look embarrassed. "It wasn't just me, it was you and Helga too," he retorted. "I've overheard both of you at different times."

They too looked embarrassed. Helga spoke first.

"I only wondered why she stayed in her tower most of the time, as though she didn't like the school," she muttered.

"And I only wanted to know why she always talks in that profoundly stupid voice," Rowena said.

"You all questioned things that linked her with her mother, and as we've already established, her mother was important to her," Godric summed up the situation for them.

"Shut up, Godric," Salazar said. "You just didn't want to hurt her feelings because you were sleeping with her."

"I was not just protecting her feelings. I really like her. And what I do in my own time is none of your business," he growled, turning red. He too stormed out of the meeting room in which they had been discussing the running of the school.

**HPHPHP**

In the meanwhile, Mildred had apparated to France where she had friends she could stay with for a while. They had begun to plan the building of a new magical school to be located near Paris. It would be bigger, better and more beautiful than Hogwarts.

A few years later, as she stood outside the new school, named Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, she couldn't have felt more proud. That was until she looked down at the baby in her arms with its very messy black hair, like someone else she had once known.

She looked back up at the school. It was a palace, not a castle. It had none of the draughty corridors and windows that were so frequent in Hogwarts, but instead was comfortable and warm. This was reflected by the surrounding grounds, where many flowerbeds lined the edges. Each of these was full to the brim with brightly coloured flowers of all types.

Turning back to the witches and wizards stood around her she asked, in perfect French, "Shall we go in? Only the students will be arriving soon." When everyone present had shown their approval for this idea, she led the way into the school.

A couple of hours later, a single owl could be seen flying from the school, wending its way north towards England, and then Scotland.

**HPHPHP**

"Something has got to be done!" Rowena exclaimed as she threw herself into her chair. "I mean, there has got to be a better way of sorting the students to prevent these problems. I mean, this is the third year running where we've had problems with rooming."

"What do you suggest?" Helga asked.

"I don't know. That is why I called this meeting. I wanted to see if you could come up with any ideas," Rowena replied.

"Well, we can't separate them by year and sex," Godric muttered. "It won't help them in the long run if they don't mix with others of different ages ."

"And we can't separate them by results," Helga said. "The new students won't have any results and it is unfair in the rest, because it could lead to ridicule."

"How about we each have a house and select those with characteristics we admire," Salazar suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Godric conceded. "But how would we know who possesses these characteristics?"

The four sat in contemplative silence for a while before Rowena suddenly jumped up and went into her office. She returned a moment later with a book in her arms.

"We could merge a couple of spells to create exactly what we need. There's this spell I know that is used to search books for certain phrases, and marks them for you, and then there's a legilimency spell that reads the personality of those it is cast upon instead of their memories, and there's a spell to verbalise results," Rowena rambled, flipping through the book to find the spells she was going on about. "But we'd each have to perform the spell on each student to look for our specific characteristics, and that would take a long time. Unless... we charmed an object to scan each person and decide which characteristics were the more dominant. And the spell activated every time this object was placed onto a person."

The other three stared at Rowena in shock. They didn't realise the woman could speak so quickly, let alone about so many different things at once. They watched as the other witch conjured up parchment and a quill and began scribbling things down, all the while muttering to herself. After about five minutes of this, she looked up.

"The best object to charm would be a hat. The closer to the head the better. It would mean that less power would be needed, and less time. It will take at least a week for me to work out the spell work, so I'll call a meeting when I am nearly finished. Until then, I need someone to get a hat, and all of you to decide what characteristics you believe to be most important." Rowena got to her feet. "I'll see you in the morning."

And with that she swept off to her private chambers, book and notes in hand.

"That woman is scary when she gets an idea in her head," Salazar muttered. The others nodded. "I mean, how did she know to link all those spells? And how does she talk so fast?" The others shrugged.

**HPHPHP**

"Where is he?" Rowena fumed. "I mean to say, he should have been here ten minutes ago. He doesn't accept lateness in his students, so you would expect him to be on time."

"He forgot the hat," Salazar explained with a smirk. "He had to return to his rooms to fetch it. I did warn him earlier."

"Bloody men," she grumbled, causing Helga to hide a laugh in her hand and Salazar to smirk even harder. Just at that moment the door opened, admitting Godric. "About bloody time. Now, sit down Godric and I'll explain what we are going to do." Godric did just that, placing the hat in the middle of the table. "Now, the spell I have created will enable the hat to have almost a mind of its own. It will look into the heads of any who try it on and search out any specified characteristics. Now, here is the incantation." Rowena gave each of them a sheet of parchment. "Throughout the spells you must concentrate with all your energy on the characteristics you believe are most important. Let me show you." She pulled the hat so it sat in front of her and closed her eyes. Letting out a deep breath, she placed her wand to the hat and muttered, "_Explorare proprium nuntiare Ravenclaw." _The hat glowed blue for a second before returning to its original black.

"That is all there is to it," she explained, opening her eyes. "Now, who wants to go next?" Salazar nodded and pulled the hat towards himself. He copied Rowena, substituting his own name into the the spell and the hat glowed green. Both Helga and Godric followed him, the hat glowing yellow then red. "It is done. Starting from next year, all the students will be sorted. Where would you like the dormitories to be?"

"Dungeons," Salazar said at exactly the same time as Godric said, "Tower."

"I would like somewhere on the ground floor," Helga replied.

"And I would like a tower," Rowena finished. "Work on your own dormitories throughout the year and the summer."

**HPHPHP**

Godric paced around the meeting room, fuming, and waiting for the others to arrive. He had just overheard something in the corridors between two of Salazar's prized students and it had worried him. Rowena was the first to enter the room.

"What's bothering you, Godric?" she asked, sitting in her usual seat and watching him pace. He just shook his head and continued pacing. Salazar and Helga arrived together five minutes later, talking quietly together about something. When they saw Godric's pacing form, they quickly took their seats.

"Why did you call this blasted meeting, Godric?" Salazar asked.

"Because it seems there is a problem in the school. Some of your students have been expressing less than happy opinions of the intake of the school. They feel that the school should be for purebloods only."

"Now that is not right," Rowena remarked. "When we started this school, we decided to educate any person that showed signs of magic, not just those of long lines. Everyone deserves the chance to train their magic."

"Yes, but all of these half bloods and muggleborns are slowing down the learning process for everyone else. We need to find a way to get them up to speed quicker so that we can move on to more suitable subjects at a younger age. This may help improve the schools grades greatly," Salazar argued.

"That wasn't what these students were saying. They were saying that half bloods and muggleborn wizards were inferior and that they shouldn't be admitted into the school," Godric muttered, clearly annoyed by this fact.

"I don't see what that has got to do with us," Salazar said.

"We have a responsibility to teach these students, and we must also teach them to respect others as well," Godric answered. "Speak to the students, tell them that everyone can get along, and that everyone is equal."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because they are students in your house," Rowena supplied. "You chose them, and they are all pureblooded. They need to learn that they are not superior to everyone else just because they have old blood."

"Who were these students?" Helga asked, speaking for the first time.

"Young Mr Malfoy and young Mr Nott." Godric sighed. "I believe they were talking about setting up a group to get rid of the muggleborns. Young Mr Potter heard them and went to hex them before I stopped him. His line is as old as theirs, if not older, yet he doesn't have the prejudices they do."

"I don't need to speak to them," Salazar muttered. "They have the right idea about getting the muggleborn wizards out of the school. They only stop everyone from learning. Maybe another school should be set up for those who do not understand or know our ways."

"That's discrimination!" Rowena said, outraged. "You may as well have said let's have separate schools or girls and boys. Your mind is in the Dark Ages."

"I agree," Godric muttered, finally sitting down.

"I like the idea of giving the muggleborn students a way to learn about wizard cultures, but I don't think separate schools are a good idea. I mean, how will they see these cultures in practice if they don't mingle with pureblooded wizards," Helga said, trying to prevent hurt on both sides of the argument. She failed.

"Very well," Salazar hissed, standing up, "I will leave. You don't value my ideas so I am leaving to set up my own school for purebloods. Don't expect to hear from me." He stalked out of the room. Helga hurried out after him, wanting to say her final goodbye.

**HPHPHP**

Salazar was sat in his office brooding about his new school. Durmstrang Magical Institute was an exclusive school, only allowing those whose blood was pure. This argument had been the one that had finally resulted in Salazar leaving the school.

He missed Hogwarts. Durmstrang's castle was smaller and colder, and seemed less inviting. He could have still been sat in Hogwarts if Godric and Rowena had agreed with his ideas. _But they had to be muggle loving fools, _he thought. _Well, good riddance to them both._

The only one of the people he'd left behind he missed was Helga. She had been funny and sweet and good company. Maybe he'd write to her to see how she was doing. He remembered all the good times- the times she had looked out for him, and all their little chats.

He realised he was dwelling on the past when he should have been thinking of the future. Away from the school and the woman he loved.

**HPHPHP**

Helga ran forward and hugged Rowena, then Godric. She took a step back and took hold of one of each of their hands.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" she said excitedly. When neither Rowena or Godric said anything, she continued. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. Richard must be so happy," Godric commented as he hugged Helga again and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she muttered, pasting a smile on her face. Rowena seemed to notice that something was worrying her as she sent a look her way. Helga damned the woman under her breath for being so smart and observant.

Rowena grabbed her hand and pulled Helga into her private quarters. "We're just going to discuss this for a while. Hope you don't mind," she said over her shoulder to Godric. He nodded, smiled and headed off to do some work. Rowena led the pair to a sofa in front of the fire and sat them both down before even opening her mouth. "Right, what's the problem?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Helga sighed. "I don't know if the baby is Richard's," she replied simply. Rather than the disgust or shock she expected to see on Rowena's face, she saw understanding.

"I had a feeling you had," she muttered. "He always seemed to get on more with you than he ever did with me or Godric."

"But what if this gets out? The scandal, everything," Helga worried.

"Both Salazar and Richard have dark hair, don't they?" Rowena asked. Helga nodded. "It can probably be covered up then. I had those same worries myself when I found out I was pregnant with Simon."

"What? You slept with Salazar? When?"

"No, not Salazar. Godric. Remember that party we threw a few years after Mildred left, when we got those excellent grades for the seventh year examinations?" Helga nodded, indicating for Rowena to continue. "Well, Charles was away a lot that year, so Godric and I decided to continue the party in my rooms. We drank a bit too much and, well... you know." She sighed. "We never mentioned it again, not even to each other. I still don't know who Simon's father is."

"Looking at him, you can see Godric. It's in his eyes, I think. The rest of his features are yours though," Helga muttered.

"How about you, when did it happen?" Rowena asked curiously.

"Remember the day Salazar decided to leave and how I followed him? Well I went to say goodbye to him and he broke down. I comforted him, told him how much I'd miss our conversations and he kissed me. Wow... I've never been kissed like that before. One thing led to another and we ended up.. you know... in his rooms."

Rowena stored this away before asking her final question. "Who do you think the father is?"

"Honestly? Salazar. Richard and I have been trying for a baby for years. Nothing has ever come of it. Yet after one time with Salazar, I fall pregnant. It could be a coincidence, I suppose, but I don't think so. I won't tell Richard that he might not be the father because the news that I'm pregnant will make him so happy. I'll just have to hope the baby looks nothing like Salazar."

**HPHPHP**

**Well, there you have it. My first fanfic. So, what do you think? More coming up soon...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from any of the books belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me. Pity.**

_Thoughts, Letters and emphasised words_

Normal speech

Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he fought to wake up. His body felt like it had been sat on by a Hungarian Horntail, and his mind wasn't much more stable. He led there for a while, trying to not to think and trying not to feel, until he heard the locks on his door being undone. He kept his eyes closed and hoped that Vernon would leave him alone if he thought he was asleep. No such luck.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted as soon as he was in the room. "You're a lazy, good for nothing freak," he all but spat when he noticed that Harry was still on his bed. He grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him into an upright position before landing a punch into the wizard's stomach. Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from making a noise as blow after blow was landed on his body. To do so would be to risk more blows. He lost track of time as his uncle continued his physical assault. The blows suddenly stopped when an inhuman screech sounded through the room. From his position on the floor, Harry looked up through his good eye (well, better eye) to see Vernon grab a white blur that was attacking his face. There was an audible snap and then a thud as whatever it was got dropped. Before Harry could take a good look, he was grabbed by his hair again and pulled up into the sneering face of his uncle.

"Now boy, I hope that teaches you a lesson. We are off on holiday today and won't be back for two weeks. We don't want you here when we get back. I don't care how you do it, but get out." With one more swift kick to his ribs, Vernon left the room. Harry barely heard the locks sliding into place, his entire focus was on the white blur. There, laying spread eagled on the floor a few feet from Harry's head, was Hedwig, dead.

Harry let a silent tear slide down his cheek before slowly and painfully pushing himself to his feet and making his way to the bed. This action drained the last of his energy and he felt the darkness overcome him.

HPHPHP

When Harry drifted back into consciousness for about the sixth time since Hedwigs death, he found he was not alone. Looming over the bed was Professor Snape, usual sneer missing from his face. Instead he seemed worried by what he was witnessing.

"Potter?" he asked gently. Harry groaned in response. "Who did this to you? Why? When? How?" Professor Snape seemed confused. Rather than trying to talk, Harry tried something. He projected his memories of the summer towards the professor and, judging by his wide eyed expression, it worked. Memories of beatings mingled with memories of dreams involving five brightly dressed people in Hogwarts and two other places Harry didn't recognise, Sirius falling through the veil and visions sent by Voldemort.

"Mother of Merlin," Snape exclaimed under his breath. "I'm going to get you out of here. I will take you back to Hogwarts, is that alright?" Harry nodded slightly. "I will go and collect your things." The professor swept out of the room after using a simple _Alohamora_ on the door and returned a few minutes later, Harry's trunk floating behind him. "Do you mind if I put this portkey around your neck?" Harry shook his head and tried to mentally prepare himself, but couldn't stop the flinch when hands approached. Snape seemed to understand and moved slowly and carefully forward. Once he'd put the portkey around Harry's neck, he carefully laid one hand on the boys shoulder and used his other to grab the boys belongings before muttering, "Activate."

The pair arrived in the Hogwarts hospital wing , Harry led on a bed and Snape stood next to him. As soon as the other people present, namely Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Remus, Kingsley and Tonks, had taken stock of what was going on, they rushed forward, talking and shouting over one another. Harry immediately let out a whimper and curled up on himself. Snape whirled around to face the approaching crowd, scowl on his face.

"Would you please desist from creating that abysmal racket," he said softly and evenly so as not to scare the boy on the bed behind him. "You are scaring this young man. Mr Potter is not very well, and probably won't be for a long time. Now your questions can wait for another time. Poppy, can you heal him?" the potions master asked. "Without getting too close?"

"I can try. But he might need a few potions though," she responded before turning to the others. "Can you wait outside? I believe your presence is detrimental to the health of my patient, and you will learn nothing at this time." The crowd nodded sheepishly and filed silently from the room.

"Thank you," Professor Snape said quietly, moving towards the bed. He stopped just short. "Mr Potter, Harry," he called quietly. The wizard in question looked up through fear filled green eyes. "They've gone. But you need to sit up so Madame Pomfrey can heal you. Will you do that for me?" Harry nodded and did just that, turning his world weary and haunted eyes towards the mediwitch. She quickly performed the diagnosis spell without moving any closer.

"All the physical injuries can be healed using a couple of potions. I'll go and get them." She bustled off, giving the professor a chance to talk to Harry.

"Mr Potter, do you want to stay here, or would you prefer to go somewhere more private?"

"Somewhere more private," Harry whispered. "I don't want to see any of them yet. I'm not ready."

"Very well. There is a room in the dungeons that is close to mine. You can stay there." He opened his mouth to say something more just as Poppy bustled back over, several potions vials in hand. She handed them to the potions master before backing off slightly. "harry, I need you to take these potions for me. They'll heal all of your injuries." He handed the vials over one by one, meeting no resistance until the last one. "Yes, it's a dreamless sleep potion, but you need it." With a small sigh, Harry dutifully swallowed the potion, succumbing to its effects almost immediately.

"Do you want to move him somewhere more private?" Poppy asked. Snape nodded. "There is a room at the back if you want to make use of it."

"No, I think I'll take him down to Slytherin. More private, and I want to keep an eye on him. For whatever reason, he's connected with me, and that may be the only thing to save him." Sending Harry's trunk down to his room with a spell, he picked up the sleeping wizard and moved towards the fireplace. "Tell Albus that I will come and explain in about ten minutes." Nodding his head in gratitude as Poppy threw some floo powder down, he shouted, "My quarters."

HPHPHP

"Severus," Albus said as soon as the potions master walked into the Headmaster's office. "Where is Harry? We would like to see him." He indicated the rest of the Order, who he must have called whilst Severus was getting Harry settled.

"No," Severus said. "As I said to you in the hospital wing, Mr Potter is ill, and probably will be for a long time. Due to this summer, he has adverse reactions to shouting, loud noises, anger, people coming towards him at the wrong angle, speed or time, and to the words 'boy' and 'freak'. For most of his life he has been malnourished and neglected, and told that he is worthless. His self belief and self respect are in tatters, and he has lost his trust in us, as no one checked up on him, or seemed to notice his plight. Yet, despite, or because of all of that, he has connected with me for some reason. I don't know why, but I do know it may be the only thing that can make him better, and I don't want to risk anything going wrong."

"What happened this summer?" Molly Weasley asked.

"From the moment Mr potter entered that house three weeks ago, he has been beaten to a pulp by his uncle, and starved to death by his aunt. Forced to send false letters by threats of beatings, which happened anyway, and three days ago his owl was killed simply for trying to protect her master. Your little goodbye message did nothing to help, it may have even made the situation worse."

"But how do we know if he's OK?" Remus asked, seemingly really worried.

"Poppy knows where he is, as do I. His physical injuries are well on their way to being healed. The mental ones, however, I don't know how long they will take. I've never looked into the effects of child abuse, magical or otherwise, and I've never seen it to the extent of this. But he will find it hard to trust anyone fully. I will keep you updated, as will Poppy, but you will not see him until he asks for your presence. Now, can I leave? Only Mr Potter is waiting." Without waiting for an answer, the potions master turned towards the door and was halfway through before anyone spoke.

"Thank you, Severus," Albus almost whispered. Severus merely nodded before continuing on his way.

HPHPHP

Harry drifted slowly awake, wondering when the next beating would come. It took a couple o minutes before anything other than this could grab his attention. He was in a comfortable bed, he no longer felt like he had been trampled on by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs, and he felt safe. That meant that there was only one place he cold be, the only place he had ever called home, Hogwarts. Slowly, his memory of... he didn't know when, began to return. Taking a deep breathe, he opened his eyes and took a look around. He was led in a large bed with black hangings and sheets in what appeared to be a bedroom, if the large wardrobe and dresser were any indication.

There were two doors leading from the room. One, Harry guessed, led to the bathroom. The other one, which was open, intrigued Harry. He got out of the bed slowly and made his way over to have a look. Through the doorway was what could be classed as a common room. On one wall was a massive fireplace, with a couple of sofas and chairs arranged in front of it. On the other side of the room was a table, four chairs sat round it, and on the wall nearby were a couple of bookshelves part filled with books. Next to this was what Harry guessed was the back of a portrait. Noticing a letter on a plate on the table, Harry made his way over.

_ Mr Potter,_

_ As you have probably noticed, the plate has now filled with food. Eat as much as you can manage, I don't care how much, so long as it's something. You are probably wondering how long you have been asleep. Just over two days have passed since you went to sleep. It is Thursday 27th July if you are curious._

_ Madame Pomfrey and I are the only ones who know your current location. The Headmaster wants to see you, but will wait until you are ready. If you want anything the fireplace is connected to the floo, so fire call either Madame Pomfrey or me. One of us will be in everyday to check on you, but other than that you are free to do what you like._

_ Your meals will be delivered magically three times a day until you feel up to venturing into the Great Hall. In case you need to know it, the password is 'Basilisk'. Do not change it without alerting me to the fact and telling me the new password._

_ You are free to do magic in the castle and grounds, as the Ministry can't detect it here. I believe you also have free reign of the Library, including the Restricted section, and, if you wish, you are permitted to use the potions lab._

_ S. Snape._

For some reason, Harry felt slightly better after reading the note, so did manage to eat something before heading off for a shower.

HPHPHP

Severus looked up with a start when a buzzer sounded, alerting him that the wards he'd placed around Harry had been activated. Hoping Harry hadn't done what he dreaded, the potions master put his book down and quickly made his way to the fireplace. Barely a minute later, he was heading towards the bedroom of the rooms Harry was staying in. noticing the slight magical glow surrounding the other wizard, who was writhing in pain on the bed, though still fast asleep, Severus stopped before becoming more shocked. Before his eyes, Harry began to change. The Gryffindor grew slightly taller before his whole physiology began to change.

His face structure changed to something similar to his mothers, his hair grew slightly longer and more manageable whilst the rest of his body became more slender and graceful. The glow disappeared suddenly, apparently along with the pain as the younger wizard settled back down into a peaceful sleep, leaving the potions master looking at a strangely changed and peacefully sleeping Harry Potter. Checking the time then cursing under his breath, he quickly made his way back to his own rooms. It was already past midnight, and he had a lot of preparations to do for later that day. Putting the book he had been reading back in its rightful place, Severus stalked off to put his plans into action.

HPHPHP

When Severus next entered Harry's rooms just after breakfast, he found Harry curled up in one of the chairs in front of the fire, reading. Placing the box he was carrying down on the table carefully, he cleared is throat to let Harry know of his presence. They'd come up with the idea early on, so as not to startle the young wizard, who was now looking at the professor, curious expression on his face.

"I have just come to wish you a happy birthday, Mr Potter." At the look the other wizard sent him, Severus smirked. "Fine, Harry. These are the letters and gifts you have received so far. I have put charms into place so that if you receive any more mail it will automatically make its way into this box."

"Thank you, Severus," the other wizard muttered, stumbling over the unfamiliar name.

"How do you feel today? Honestly."

"Honestly? Strange, different." Harry sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. I've grown about three inches over night, I feel less clumsy and my hearing and eyesight have improved slightly." He indicated his glasses free face. "I feel more confident of myself and my abilities, but I don't know why. Does this have anything to do with the pain I felt last night?"

"I honestly don't know," Severus replied truthfully. "It could be, but we will have to research it. And how are you feeling mentally?"

"I'm still having nightmares most nights, and can't seem to keep the memories away all the time. I'm alright if I've got something to occupy me, like reading, but if I have nothing to focus on, my mind automatically starts replaying everything. I think I've read half of the books in the restricted section trying to stop it. Would you- ?" he started asking, before cutting himself off.

"Harry," Severus reprimanded in his sternest voice. "Ask me the question, dammit. I wont bite."

"I was just wondering if you would be willing to teach me Occlumency. You all of my worst memories, ones I don't want anyone else to see. And I trust you far more than I trust the Headmaster." Severus gave the boy an incredulous look. "You've always been honest with me, even when you hated me. And you let me decide what was best for myself, not making the decision for me like so many others have in my life."

"I would be happy to teach you. Now, the other reason I came down was to say that I am going to tale you on a shopping trip. Your clothes are not fit for house elves to wear," he said, eyeing the current garments distastefully. "We can also pick up any supplies you'll need for next year whilst there. If you wish, we can use glamour charms to hide your identity. Will you be ready in a couple of days?"

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly. "I can try, but I don't know how I'll react in a street full of strangers. Who will be going?"

"Just the two of us, unless there is anyone else you want to come?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I have some work to do this morning but if you wish, I can come back after lunch and start the occlumency lessons." Harry nodded. "Very well, I will see you later." And with that he quickly left the room, leaving the Gryffindor to go through his presents and mail in peace.

HPHPHP

Harry sat reading in front of the fire, trying to occupy himself until the Potions Master arrived for their lesson. Every couple of minutes his attention would wander to the letters on the small coffee table in front of him. In the box Severus had brought in that morning, there had been, along with his birthday presents, his OWL results and Hogwarts letter. He had to make a decision as to what classes he would be taking for the next two years. As he had done several times already, he picked up the parchment with his OWL results on and read through it again.

_**OWL Results for Mr H J Potter**_

_ Astronomy Acceptable_

_ Care of Magical Creatures Exceeds Expectations_

_ Charms Outstanding (Theory)_

_ Outstanding (Practical)_

_ Defence Against the Dark Arts Outstanding* (Theory)_

_ Outstanding* (Practical)_

_ Divination Exceeds Expectations_

_ Herbology Exceeds Expectations (Theory)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (Practical)_

_ History of Magic Acceptable_

_ Potions Outstanding (Theory)_

_ Outstanding (Practical)_

_ Transfiguration Outstanding (Theory)_

_ Outstanding (Practical)_

_ Total 14 OWL's_

_* This indicates that this examination scored the highest recorded mark since the beginning of the OWL testing in 1569. Congratulations on your achievement._

With a sigh, he put his results back down and picked up the subject list, hoping that looking at it another time would give him a feeling as to which subjects he should choose. He scanned the list again.

_Choose a minimum of seven and a maximum of nine of the following subjects:_

_Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Beginner Arithmancy_

_Beginner Ancient Runes_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Divination_

_Healing_

_Herbology_

_History of Magic_

_Languages_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Wizarding Law_

Harry was still staring at the list, hoping for an answer, when he heard the door open and, a few seconds later, someone sit down in the chair next to his. He heard the rustle of parchment, and then someone spoke.

"It is good to see that you aren't as much of a dunderhead as you lead people to believe. And congratulations for the defence mark, very impressive," Severus said, indicating the results he had just been reading through. "Have you decided what subjects you wish to study next year?" Sighing and shaking his head, Harry handed the list to Severus, who read it through quickly. "You have a wide selection that you can choose from. But, back to why I am here. Occlumency. You cannot erect good strong shields without first clearing your mind of all extra thoughts. The more you practice, the quicker and easier it will be for you to clear your mind and the stronger the shields. Now, close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing. If any other thoughts enter your mind, push them to the back."

The lesson continued like this for another couple of hours, Harry slowly clearing his mind then building up shields. After building the shields up consciously each time, he would have to focus on other things whilst trying to keep the shields up subconsciously. Harry had managed ten minutes of subconsciously holding up his shields by the end of the lesson. This annoyed him- he thought he would have been doing better, but his achievement seemed to have pleased Severus.

"You've done amazingly well today Harry. Very few, if any, wizards can subconsciously hold up their shields for more than a minute during their first few attempts. It took me a good week to get to the standard that you are at now. By the end of the week, I reckon you will be shielding subconsciously pretty much constantly, and your shields will be solid. You can continue practising clearing and shielding your mind this afternoon, but don't push too hard otherwise all your progress will be lost. I must go now, the headmaster wants to see me."

Harry watched him leave before picking up the subject list again. The classes he wanted to take had come to him whilst he had been clearing his mind. Ticking Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Healing, Herbology, History of Magic, Languages, Potions, Transfiguration and Wizarding Law, Harry watched the form disappear and then went back to his book.

* * *

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from any of the books belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me. Pity.**

_Thoughts, Letters and emphasised words_

Normal speech

Chapter 2

Harry let out a sigh of relief when he stepped back onto the grounds of the school and he let the familiar, comforting, welcoming magic wash over him. He closed his eyes for a minute, revelling in the feeling, and let his body relax.

"This place is really important to you, isn't it?" Severus asked, having noticed Harry's actions.

"Yes. It's the only place that has ever felt like home to me. The magic of the place calls to me and soothes me and keeps me grounded. All of my happiest memories took place here."

"What about Godric's Hollow?"

"I can't remember it, except in memories and nightmares of the night..." he whispered, keeping his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall.

"So you've never seen the graves?" Severus asked. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the other man with confusion. "Your parent's graves," the potions master elaborated. Harry shook his head no before continuing on up towards the castle, Severus following and muttering under his breath about the headmaster and his meddling. About halfway up to the castle, Harry stopped dead in his tracks, panic slowly filling his body as his eyes stayed trained on the figure waiting on the distant steps.

"Severus," he whispered, "Can you make him go away please?" His voice was slightly pleading. The professor watched as Harry's full shields came up, almost automatically, and his face and eyes gained a closed off expression, though very few people would realise that there was an emotional shield in place.

"I'll try. We have to head up that way anyway. When we get to the school, head down to my quarters and stay there. Password's 'Serpensortia'. I wouldn't put it past the Headmaster to spy on you using the Order to work out where you are staying, so be careful," Severus explained as they continued in up towards the castle. Harry nodded in response.

The pair walked in comfortable silence up to the castle. Harry kept his eyes trained on the ground in front of his feet whilst he relaxed slowly, realising that Severus would protect him if he needed it. As he walked, a neutral expression fixed itself onto his face. They walked up the stairs slowly, sweeping past the waiting figure without as much as a glance in his direction. Severus opened the door and was turned to face Harry when the other person spoke.

"Harry, my boy," the Headmaster greeted them. Harry winced, visible only to Severus, and went to continue on into the castle. "It is good to see you out and about. We've been worried for you. Do you feel up to joining us in the Great Hall for dinner?"

"No," Harry replied curtly, standing with his back to the Headmaster. "Anyway, what do you care, you haven't before."

"Harry, we care a lot," the Headmaster began but was cut off when Harry let out an incredulous laugh.

"You care about me? When did that start? It surely wasn't when you placed me with the Dursleys when I was but a year old, defenceless and an orphan. You knew exactly what they were like and yet you still put me, your only hope for the future, with abusive muggles who hated magic and anything that didn't fit in with their idea of normal. And it wasn't when you laid test after test for me at school, with no regards for the danger my life was in. And it definitely wasn't when you portkeyed me to your office after the debacle in the Ministry and, merely an hour after I lost my godfather, you proceeded to turn my world on its head with that blasted prophecy. And you certainly didn't seem to care this summer when I was sending brief three word notes, some of them barely legible due to the pain I was in when writing them. Why didn't you send somebody to check then, rather than when the notes stopped. What if Hedwig hadn't been killed, would I still be there, lying broken and bruised, maybe even dead? You only seemed to start caring once you realised that your worst fears had come true, that I had been abused and may well have been broken beyond all repair."

"That's not true. I have always cared for you Harry. I was inordinately fond of both of your parents, and I have always cared deeply for you. But, as I have told you before, I always believed that Privet Drive was the safest place for you. And until this summer, it has been."

"Just because there weren't any visible bruises, doesn't mean that I wasn't abused before this summer. My treatment before was still abuse, it may have been more mental than physical, but it was still abuse. And I don't call dementors dropping in for a visit very safe at all. And do you forget that Voldemort now carries some of my blood in his veins. That would surely let him pass through the wards, wouldn't you think?"

"I'm so sorry Harry," the Headmaster whispered.

"Then prove it. If you are sorry, and if you really care about me, leave me alone to heal, give me some space until I am ready to deal with everybody. And tell the others as well." The headmaster nodded, but Harry didn't seem to need a response because he had already continued on into the castle with the potions master. He made his way rapidly down through the dungeon corridors, head held high and shoulders squared. He waited patiently outside Severus' rooms as the man in question muttered the password and let the pair in.

As soon as he was inside the room, the tension left Harry's body. He heard the door shut and, seconds later, his shields fell, he began to shake and tears filled his eyes. Almost immediately he felt a privacy ward go up and the bags he was carrying were taken out of his hands before he felt himself pulled into a hug. Before he knew it, he was sobbing uncontrollably into Severus' chest. They remained that way, Harry crying out his grief, anger, relief, panic and stress, whilst Severus whispered comforting words in his ear, until Harry pulled back, tears all gone.

"Thank you," he muttered, wiping his eyes and blushing slightly.

"It's not a problem, Harry," The potions master said. "Now, let's get you and your stuff back to your room, it's almost time for dinner and I don't want you getting ill. Come on," he urged, picking up some of the bags filled with Harry's shopping and moving over to the fireplace. Harry picked up the rest of his shopping and followed the older wizard. In seconds they were in Harry's room and putting all the shopping down by the sofa. At that exact moment, the food arrived.

"Would you like some company for dinner tonight, or would you rather have some time alone?"

"I think I'd like to be alone for a while." Harry replied. "I need to sort myself out mentally."

Severus nodded before moving to leave. "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said just before he floo'd back to his own rooms.

HPHPHP

When Severus entered Harry's rooms, he found the Gryffindor curled up in his favourite chair, book open on his lap whilst his hands were shuffling a deck of cards. Alerting the other to his presence, he moved to sit down opposite him. Worried slightly, as this was how Harry seemed to be spending most of his time since their shopping trip two weeks before, Severus quickly came up with a plan. But first, he wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

"Why did you buy Tarot cards? You're not continuing with divination are you?"

"No," Harry replied. "The cards, they seemed to call to me in the shop. And they relax me, keep me calm. Every now and then I get the urge to pick one, or lay a couple down to see what they can tell me. I've been thinking about Hogwarts a lot recently, and the cards reflect that." He said as he lay down three cards in a row. "Right, these are saying that in the past I have faced stressful events and tasks, and these have affected my health. At the present, I am recuperating and retreating away from life and the real world. In the future, I will be faced with new beginnings. A lot of the cards I have been picking recently have hinted at change." Whilst he had been talking, Harry had pulled a small book out of his pocket and written something down.

Shaking his head slightly in wonder, Severus got to the reason he had come to the room in the first place. "Harry, would you be willing to come and help me in the lab, preparing the potions needed for the hospital wing?" he asked. "You're spending too much time cooped up in here reading. And as you've just said, you are retreating away from the real world. I think you need to start spending some of your time away from your safe haven. I'm not saying that you have to eat in the Great Hall or anything, just come to help me in the potions lab. However, it is your choice, and if you don't feel ready, I will understand."

Harry studied his face for a minute before smiling slightly and nodding. "Okay," he said, picking up the cards and putting them, along with the book he'd been writing in, back into his pocket. "But can I come back here at any time?" he asked as he put the book he had been reading down on the coffee table.

"Of course," Severus replied as he led the way out of the room and round to his private potions lab. "You are free to leave whenever you like. Now which potion would you like to work on?" he asked, indicating a checklist on one wall.

"Pepper-Up I think," Harry replied, moving towards the workstation Severus indicated. He sat down and read through the instructions before quietly getting to work. The pair worked in silence for a while, the physical actions of cutting, grinding and stirring relaxing Harry more than he thought they would.

"Harry," Severus called quietly, unwilling to disturb the calm that had swept over the younger wizard. Harry looked up quickly to show that he was listening before returning his attention to the potion he was stirring. "The Headmaster gave me your Firebolt this morning, so I could return it to you. It's in my office. Do you want it now or later?"

"Later," Harry answered as he added the last ingredient to the cauldron, which let out a cloud of red smoke before clearing to reveal a red-orange liquid. "This has got to simmer for an hour, and I want to see it finished. Until then, I think I'll work on another potion."

"I'd suggest the nutrient potion. You'll be able to finish that in the time you'll be waiting for the Pepper-Up." Severus replied, indicating another workstation. Harry nodded and quickly cleaned up the area he had just been working on before moving seats and getting to work. Just over three quarters of an hour later, he added the last ingredient. Stirring carefully, he looked up just in time to see the potions master seal the last of his vials, freshly filled with what Harry guessed was dreamless sleep potion, judging by its colour. Returning his attention to the potion, Harry watched as it turned into the stated brown colour before extinguishing the flame and beginning to fill the vials left next to the cauldron.

Severus, not wanting to disturb the young Gryffindor, made his way quietly out of the room and into his office, quickly picking up the broomstick and making his way back to the lab. He found Harry in exactly the same place, sealing the last of the vials of nutrient potion. Harry quickly cleaned up his work area before moving the now empty cauldron and all the other equipment over to the sink. He left them to soak before moving back over to his other cauldron just in time, as it let out another cloud of red smoke.

Severus watched as he extinguished the flames and began filling the empty vials, amazed at the sense of serenity that was present in the younger wizard. Shaking his head, he turned to his attention to cleaning up his workstation. Using a simple charm, he cleaned the surface, cauldron and equipment before sending everything back to its proper place with another charm. Checking on Harry's progress, he moved over to the sink and used the same charms on the equipment Harry had used. Noticing that Harry was sealing the last of the vials, he moved over to him and quickly finished off the cleaning up by casting the same two charms again.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly, moving all the newly filled vials to where Severus indicated. "Do you mind if I leave now?" he asked, looking round at all the ingredients and equipment set out for the other potions on the list.

"Not at all. I said you could leave at any time. But don't forget your broom." He indicated the Firebolt which was led on the table nearest the door. Harry grabbed it, smiled up at him and quickly left the room. With a sigh, Severus decided to forego any more brewing for the moment and moved to pack everything away.

HPHPHP

Harry let out a relieved sigh as soon as he kicked off from the ground. Flying had always been one of his favourite things to do, but he had forgotten how relaxing it could be. On a broom, he could leave all the expectations of him and his problems on the ground and zoom free, at least for a while. Wanting to blow away the cobwebs, Harry shot upwards quickly, coming to a halt when he felt he was high enough before diving steeply and swiftly, pulling up mere inches from the ground.

Smiling properly for the first time in months, Harry continued to fly around the pitch, losing track of the time. He only stopped when his stomach began to rumble. Checking the time, he realised that he had missed lunch, and that it was now dinnertime. Coming to a quick decision, he landed at the edge of the quidditch pitch. Sending his broom back up to his room with a muttered spell, Harry made his way back up to the castle.

He stopped in the entrance hall and took a deep breath before moving over to the doors to the Great Hall. Taking another deep breath to calm himself, and pasting a neutral expression on his face, he pushed them open.

HPHPHP

Albus looked up in confusion when he heard he doors to the Great Hall open, before stopping and staring with his forkful of food forgotten halfway to his mouth as he realised who had just entered the hall. Almost immediately a shocked silence fell across the hall as people noticed the figure in the doorway.

Oblivious to the stares he was receiving, or so it seemed to Albus, Harry made his way up the room, shoulders set, head held high and a neutral expression on his face. It was at this moment that he realised just how well Harry was able to hide what had happened to him, for looking at him you wouldn't be able to tell he had been abused to near death, and had lost his trust in most of those present. He watched as Harry took a seat next to Severus, as far away from the rest of those present as it was possible to be, and struck up conversation with the Potions Master. Though unable to hear what the pair were talking about, the Headmaster realised how well the pair got on, and how much Harry trusted the older wizard. Smiling slightly, he turned his attention to the witch sat next to him.

"It appears Severus was right." Minerva raised an eyebrow both in question and amazement. "Giving Harry back his broom has helped him regain some of his self confidence. And Harry has connected with him. Perhaps because Severus was his rescuer, or maybe he can tell that Severus can understand abuse better. I don't know, but I am glad to see Harry out and about."

"As am I," Minerva replied. "I have been really worried for him, and am glad he feels secure enough to venture up here for meals. However, there is a huge difference between facing a handful of staff members and facing hundreds of students. Do you think he is ready to deal with the school when it starts back?"

"He still has a week. I believe that he is capable of anything he puts his mind to, if he is left to do it at his own pace. I truly believe that he will be ready, and I will do anything to ensure that he feels safe. I want the boy to regain his trust in people, and am willing to wait as long as it takes."

"What if he never does? I mean, he's been suffering for years and no-one has ever shown any interest. He may be good at hiding it, but there were still signs, and none of us picked up on them, except maybe Severus. What if he never learns to trust again?"

"Then I will forever regret leaving him to deal with his relatives, when I knew what their opinions were, and for doing something to lose his trust." Albus replied sadly.

HPHPHP

Severus, though shocked when Harry entered the Great Hall, was not as surprised as he could have been. He knew that giving Harry his broom, something which gave him a part of his identity not linked to his fame, would help the young Gryffindor but he hadn't realised how quickly it would help. Despite the neutral mask he was wearing, Severus could tell that one afternoon of flying had given Harry some of his self confidence back. When the young man sat down next to him, he turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for getting me my broom," Harry muttered, placing some food onto his plate. "You can't understand how much that means to me, and how much it has helped."

"That's not a problem Harry," Severus replied. "And I think I can tell how much it has helped. I mean to say yesterday you would not have even contemplated the idea of venturing in here for dinner. But I have to ask, did the potions making this morning help at all?"

"A little bit. Potions making is very soothing when you know what you're doing. Watching the potion change as you add each ingredient is so relaxing, I just never realised it before."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Would you be willing to come and help again tomorrow? Only I have lots of potions left to make, on top of preparing class lists and lesson plans. You are the only person in this castle that I trust enough to make the potions correctly, and I enjoy your company."

Harry smiled up at him. "I'd love to. But can you help me with something?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. "I've been thinking today, and I've been wondering about some of my dreams. I think you some of them when I projected my memories at you." Severus nodded. "Well, I've been having them more often since my birthday. But I'm confused. I don't know who the people in the dreams are. Most of them take place here at Hogwarts, and I would almost certainly say that they are the founders, but there are five people not four." Harry sighed and continued, "But I've been having other dreams. These ones started on my birthday. They seem to be my memories or something like it. They focus a lot on my parents. I just don't understand why I am having them."

"How often do you get these dreams?" Severus asked.

"Almost every night, unless I'm having a vision or nightmare."

"They must be important then, if they are occurring so regularly. Have you researched dreams?" Harry shook his head no. "Then I suggest you do that the first chance you get. If you find anything too worrying or confusing, come and find me. We have dreams for a reason, so we need to find out why you are having so many similar ones."

"Thank you," Harry replied, returning to his dinner. "I'll go to the library in a little while." The pair continued on with dinner in comfortable silence.

* * *

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from any of the books belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me. Pity.**

_Thoughts, Letters and emphasised words_

Normal speech

Chapter 3

When the doors to the Great Hall opened, Harry tensed up before letting out a sigh of relief when he realised that it was only the teachers entering. He was sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table with his back to the wall so he could keep an eye on everyone as they entered. As he heard the first of the carriages pull up, he pushed his shields up to full and wished that he could return to the routine of the holidays. He'd gotten into the habit of having breakfast in his rooms before going to the lab to help Severus prepare potions for the hospital wing. After this he would go flying or reading for the rest of the day before eating dinner in the Great Hall.

Realising that he wouldn't get his wish, Harry pulled himself back to the present just as the students began pouring into the room. One of the first people to notice him was Ginny, who made her way over to him and sat next to him, forming a human barrier and in a way protecting him for the other students. He smiled slightly in thanks, glad he had told her at least a little bit of what had happened over the summer. She would understand his unwillingness to be around the others as much, and any strange reactions he might have.

"Hey," she greeted him happily as Ron and Hermione sat down opposite them. "It's so good to see you."

"And you," Harry replied, relaxing slightly in her presence. "Thanks for being there for me this summer, and for the letters. They helped a lot. It was nice to have some contact with somebody my own age."

"I'm just glad you decided to write back to me. At the start of the summer, when you weren't writing back, I was hurt, but I carried on because you needed somebody. And then you started writing back, and you explained at least some of what you were going through. Thank you for trusting me with something so personal. It means a lot to me."

"Well, you were the only one to write to me all summer, except for my birthday, and the only one who seemed to understand that I would need somebody after the events of last year. Those letters helped me survive, knowing there was somebody out there who cared about me." Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up and let a fake smile cross his face, whilst underneath he was a whirlwind of emotions. The pair smiled back, not noticing that Harry's smile was faked. "Hi guys," he said happily. Before Ron and Hermione could respond, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered, leading the first years to the front of the room. The hall fell silent as the sorting hat opened its mouth.

"There's been more than a thousand years  
Since I was first created,  
Though at the time, the choice to split  
Was not really debated.  
Over the years this choice has shown,  
Cleverness is not wisdom,  
As through the task of dividing,  
We've caused a massive problem.  
Slytherin holds the ambitious,  
And those of cunning nature,  
Gryffindor takes the brave of heart,  
And those who dare face danger,  
Ravenclaw holds the quick of mind,  
And those who search for answers,  
Hufflepuff takes the loyal ones,  
And those who are hard workers.  
And though I split you year by year,  
I really think its wrong to,  
For this will cause great rivalry  
When unity should bind you."

All across the hall, older students were sharing confused looks. This was the second time in as many years that the hat had warned the school that working together was the way forward. Half listening to the sorting, and applauding whenever a student was sorted into Gryffindor, Harry turned most of his attention to contemplating the sorting song and studying various students around the hall, noting things for later consideration. Towards the end of the sorting, his eyes scanned along the head table. Eyes stopping on the empty seat where the defence professor should have been sat, Harry idly wondered who was supposed to be sat there, and who the two other unfamiliar faces were.

"I have one more person to sort." The Sorting Hat exclaimed loudly when the last of the first years had sat down. Once again confusion swept around the hall, people studying those they were sat by for any clue as to who this mystery person could be. "This person was meant to go into a different house to begin with, and its time a mistake was rectified." Harry tensed slightly, though his face remained neutral, and just waited for the bomb to drop. "Harry Potter." Every eye in the hall swivelled to watch Harry as he got up calmly and made his way towards the front of the room, ignoring the shocked and hurt looks he was receiving, and the whispers that had sprung up around the room.

He made eye contact with the Potions master just before sitting down and knew the man could see the tension and panic hidden underneath his neutral façade. Closing his eyes as he felt the hat being placed on his head, he held back a shudder and forcefully prevented himself form pushing his shields up fully when he felt the hats magic enter his mind.

"Very interesting," the hat murmured in his ear. "This must be your ancestry showing. But anyway, onto the sorting." Unbeknownst to Harry, the hat began to talk to the whole hall. "You have the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin, which is what you would have been if I'd have had my own way years ago. However, you also have the strength and courage of a Gryffindor, the intelligence and curiosity of a Ravenclaw and the loyalty and work ethic of a Hufflepuff." Whispered conversations sprung up around the hall as the hat fell silent, contemplating the conundrum that was Harry Potter.

"I cannot sort you." The hat announced, shocking everyone into silence. "To put you in any specific house would be to ignore the other aspects of your personality, and as all your traits are equal in strength, I cannot decide between them in this way. Therefore, I declare you independent of all the houses." He finished by speaking only to Harry. "I hope you can bring the unity that is so needed in these dark times."

Harry kept his eyes closed as he felt the hat being taken from his head, sighing deeply as he stood up and opened his eyes. Mentally preparing himself, Harry scanned the hall for the reactions to this revelation. More or less all of the faces were sporting shocked looks, some of which were quickly turning to disgusted glares, though not as many as he had expected. Amongst these, the strongest were on the faces of Ron and Hermione. Hiding the tiniest bit of hurt he felt, Harry turned to face the head table.

HPHPHP

Severus listened in well concealed shock to the hats announcement. As Harry stood up, he scanned the hall for reactions, mentally cataloguing all those that were sending disgusted glares at the ex- Gryffindor, specifically those from the Gryffindor table. Noticing Harry's two best friends amongst the few who were glaring, he turned his attention to the young man in question. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Harry's mask of calm was still in place, though he could see that underneath Harry was panicking slightly. Scanning the hall again, he noticed that only a couple of the older students had realised that this was merely a façade, though he was sure they had no idea what was being hidden.

"Professor, do you have any suggestions as to where I should sit?" Harry asked the Headmaster, his eyes flicking briefly to Severus to include him in the conversation.

"I have one that will be put into place by tomorrow. As for tonight, I have only two suggestions. You can either take Miss Tonks' seat at the head table, or you can eat in the kitchens."

"Very well, I will eat in the kitchens then go to my rooms. I assume I will be staying where I stayed over the summer?" he asked, looking at the Headmaster but really asking the potions master, who imperceptibly nudged the Headmaster, who in turn nodded. "Where there any important notices you were going to make?"

"Aside from the usual, there will be a Yule ball again this year. And I was going to introduce the new members of staff. Professor Finn will be teaching you History of Magic." Of the two new witches, the brunette smiled. "And Professor Keane will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Tonks, who will be arriving tomorrow, will be teaching Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts and, with your permission, helping you to continue the DA as a school endorsed club open to all students third year and above." Harry nodded his acceptance to this plan and was just about to turn around to leave the hall when the Headmaster spoke again. "One more thing before you leave." Pulling out his wand he muttered a charm.

Severus watched as Harry took in the changes to his uniform- black and white replacing red and gold, the lining of his robes now a silvery grey and his house badge replaced by the Hogwarts crest- before he spun on his heels and strode from the hall. Worried slightly as to how Harry would take this, Severus turned his attention to Albus, who stood to start the feast.

HPHPHP

Sat at their house table, two students were talking quietly as they ate. As with everybody else in the hall, their topic of conversation was Harry Potter, though not in the same way as everybody else.

"That's a good mask he's wearing," the blonde muttered. The brunette also involved in the conversation turned with an incredulous look.

"But you can tell that he's hiding his real feelings! I wouldn't have expected that praise from you."

"If you've ever worn a mask for an extended amount of time, you will find it easier to see others who are doing the same. But it's a good mask because you can't tell what he is really feeling underneath the façade he is displaying, even if you know it is a façade."

"Oh, I didn't know that, but it makes sense I suppose. So how long until he realises that we aren't all that we seem?"

"Not long at all. He's a lot more intelligent than he has previously let on, and he was nearly a Slytherin. Probably after our first lesson together at the latest. But we shall see what happens."

HPHPHP

Harry was early to breakfast the next morning, and as he walked slowly into the hall, he took in his surroundings. The first thing to attract his attention was a new table that could seat at least 4 people, located where the sorting hat usually waited during the opening feast, directly in front of the Headmaster at the head table. The next thing to come to his attention was the witch with electric blue hair waving enthusiastically from the head table.

Smiling genuinely, Harry made his way through the hall to greet the metamorphmagus. Ignoring the stares he was receiving from the few students present at this time, he moved to stand in front of the head table.

"Wotcher Harry," the auror greeted him.

"Good morning Professor Tonks." Harry replied seriously, but with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, outside lessons and the DA please don't call me Professor. I feel old enough as it is. But anyway, the reason I wanted to speak to you is we need to sort out what will be happening with the DA. What sort of things did you teach last year?" Harry told her, starting with the disarming charm and ending with the patronus. "Merlin Harry, you taught them a lot. No wonder last years Defence OWL's and NEWT's had the highest scores in decades. But how are you going to follow on from what you taught last year?"

"Well, for the last couple of weeks I've been researching some spells I think could be useful. There are a couple of shielding charms that would be good for them to know, and maybe incarcerous, and some non-lethal but effective jinxes and hexes, such as the bat- bogey hex that can be used to distract an opponent allowing you to stun or disarm them. Maybe some basic healing spells that aren't too difficult as well."

"I can see you've put a lot of thought into this. But why would they need to know that sort of thing?"

"I know exactly what the world is like out there at the moment, and I'm sure as an auror you have an even better idea than me. Death Eaters and Voldemort will attack anybody who is not on their side, and that includes children. I would rather they know some simple spells that can give them a chance, and I just have this gut feeling that sometime in the future, Voldemort will attack Hogwarts and I want everybody to have the best chance possible at surviving."

"I understand Harry, even though I think you are the person that understands the most exactly what evil we are facing. But I agree that everybody needs to be ready to face that threat. Shall we meet again later, after dinner, to organise everything, and formalise what we have discussed this morning?" Harry nodded. "Very well, go and have some breakfast and I'll see you later Harry."

Whilst they had been talking, the hall had gradually filled up. Harry turned round and walked slowly towards what was obviously his new table, ignoring the stares he was receiving with practiced ease. Just as he sat down and started filling his plate for breakfast, Ginny entered and scanned the hall before heading over with a smile on her face. Harry poured himself some juice as she settled herself opposite him.

"Morning Ginny," Harry greeted her before taking a sip of his juice.

"Hey Harry," the redhead replied. "Hope you don't mind if I join you. Dumbledore announced yesterday that aside from feasts, we are free to sit at any table we want for meals."

"Not at all, it's good to have some company. And I think you are the best person at the moment. I think you understand me more than Ron or Hermione ever did." Ginny pulled a face at the mention of the other gryffindors. "What have they been up to now?"

"They were trying to poison the other Gryffindors against you, focussing mainly on the first years, as they haven't been exposed to you before. Luckily, most of them had been encountered Dean and Seamus on the train, and had heard all about you from them, and again at the feast. And at the feast, most of the others backed the two of them up, so most of them just ignored the lies being spread about you."

"I'm going to have to keep a close eye on them this year, don't you think. But I would like to know why they are acting like this now, and why they ignored me over the summer as well. I mean, they were supposedly my best friends, and I received one letter from them all summer, and that was barely even worth the parchment it was written on."

"I don't know about the summer, but I was listening to them last night, and they think that you have been lying to them for all these years. Just because you didn't tell them about nearly being sorted into Slytherin, which I completely understand you not telling them about. But now they are wondering if there is anything else you are keeping from them." Ginny explained with a furious glint in her eyes. "And they don't see you as the same Harry anymore, even though you haven't changed at all. Because, though you never told us, I have seen your Slytherin traits before this year."

"Have they always been like this but I haven't noticed, or is this a new attitude on their part, I wonder. But I always knew at least Ron would act this way to the Slytherin thing, so that's why I never mentioned it. There are another couple of things as well, which I didn't or wouldn't tell them, mainly because I knew what their reactions would be and didn't want that. I will tell you though, later in private, because I know that you won't react too badly to the news."

Before Ginny could reply to this, Professor McGonagall had approached the table and handed each of them a piece of parchment. "Congratulations on your OWL results, Mr Potter. They were amongst the top in the school. It's just a shame that you are no longer in my house. But just remember, my door is always open to you if you need anything, even if it is just a chat."

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied, smiling genuinely up at her. The head of Gryffindor nodded before walking off to hand out the last of the timetables she still held. Looking down at the sheet of parchment in his hand, Harry scanned it before letting out a sigh of relief. "Its not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Mine is," Ginny complained as she began loading breakfast on to her plate. Harry took a quick look at her timetable and just shook his head. Ginny ignored him, instead starting to eat her breakfast before asking, "So, where are your rooms?"

"Down in the dungeons. I'm in the rooms I stayed in over the summer, so it feels like home now."

"When can I see them?" Ginny mock pouted.

"After classes, meet me in the entrance hall and I'll show you then." Harry answered with a smile before he continued on with his breakfast.

HPHPHP

Harry slowly walked out of the History of Magic Classroom, deep in thought. The new professor was very good. Not only did she really know her stuff, and not just about the goblin rebellions, but she made her lessons interesting enough that all the students wanted to learn what she was teaching. Ignoring all the students around him, Harry walked at a steady pace to the Hospital wing for his next class. Entering, he noticed a large semicircular table where there was usually some free space. Harry was the last to arrive and there were already 8 students sat around the curved edge of the table. Sighing slightly, Harry sat in the last remaining seat and glanced around to see who else had decided to take the healing class.

Ignoring the glares from Hermione opposite him, Harry nodded a greeting to Neville, the three Ravenclaws, the lone Hufflepuff and the two Slytherins sat next to him. Hermione's glare intensified at this, whilst the other students returned the greeting. At that moment, before Hermione could say or do anything, Madame Pomfrey bustled over to them carrying a tray of potions and a stack of parchments.

"Good morning and welcome to healing," she announced, standing in the centre of the flat side of the table, placing the items she was carrying down in front of herself. "Unfortunately, today will be nothing exciting, and not very educational to yourselves, it is merely a little test for me to see how much each of you knows about healing. Now take a parchment and pass the rest along," she said, handing the pile to Harry. He took the top one and passed the rest to the Slytherin sat to his right.

"Now, for this test you will be identifying healing potions and spells, and giving information on them. The first section is based on these ten potions which you will have to identify." Madame Pomfrey muttered a spell and the potions on the tray in front of her separated and moved to rest in front of the students, each numbered between one and ten. "I would like you to name the potions, what they are used to treat, any strengths and weaknesses presented by the potion and any other information you feel would help if using them to heal somebody. The second section is based on healing spells and from the incantations I would like to know the name of the spell, what it is used to treat, its strengths and weaknesses and any other relevant information. Now, any questions before we start?" Looking around, Madame Pomfrey spotted Hermione's hand in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"Having read the course description for this course, I had assumed that we would be learning this information during the course. Having read the set text, I am sure that I will know all the answers, so what is the point of this test?"

"Yes, you will be learning the spells and potions on this course, mainly how to administer or cast the healing techniques, but not everything about healing can be learned from a book. Some things have to be learned through experience, and by seeing the results in person. This test is for me to see what level each of you is at, and who to group you with for the group projects. Any more questions?" Looking round and seeing no more raised hands, Madame Pomfrey continued, "Very well, you may begin. Let me know once you are done and I will check your work." As one, the entire group turned to their test papers.

Scanning the questions, Harry pulled the potions vials closer and lined them up in numerical order. On at a time, he picked up each vial and checked the colour, transparency, thickness and texture by moving the vial, before opening each and sniffing the contents. After identifying each potion, he wrote its name next to the relevant number on the test paper before filling in all the other details Madame Pomfrey had asked for, as well as a few other personal observations.

After completing the potions, Harry moved onto the spells, again filling in all the details he'd learnt about each of them from the textbook, and all of his personal observations of the effects of the spells. Finishing, and rereading his answers to check he hadn't missed anything, Harry put his quill down and sat back to watch the others around the table. Next to him, the two Slytherins we just finishing up and a few minutes later, they too laid their quills in the table. On the other hand, opposite him Hermione seemed to be struggling, her brow furrowed in thought.

Noticing the inactivity on their end of the table, Madame Pomfrey bustled over and quickly read through their tests. Pulling out a quill of her own, she wrote something on the bottom of each of their tests before handing them back.

"Very good you three. It seems the three of you will be working together for at least the next term. Homework for today is for you to get to know each other a bit better before the next class. As you are finished, feel free to leave a bit early."

The three got up and left quickly. Stopping just outside the door, Harry studied his two companions. Showing no reaction to the fact that the Slytherins also seemed to have similar masks to his own, Harry smiled an almost genuine smile.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you," he said, holding his hand out. The two Slytherins answered in turn, shaking his hand as they introduced themselves.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Draco Malfoy, and the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this one. Sorry for the delay in updating, but real life grabbed a hold of me and refused to let go.


End file.
